Vorik's New Mate
by romulania
Summary: Our Vulcan Ensign is about to beam down to the planet to resolve his first ponn farr but an enterprising security officer decides to have him for herself. It takes place during Blood Fever.


Vorik's New Mate by Romulania

Summary: Vorik did not have to beam down to the planet. An enterprising security officer helps him through the ponn farr. Vorik/OC

Paramount Pictures owns all Star Trek Characters. I own Lieutenant Samantha Walsh.

It was well known all over the ship that Ensign Vorik was in the middle of pon farr and that he wanted to mate with the Chief of Engineering. No one knew it better than Deputy Security Chief Lieutenant Walsh. After all she had tried to talk to the Vulcan after B'Elanna Torres had delivered a punch too his face after his abortive attempt to mate with the half-Klingon near the warp core. She had grabbed his right shoulder but he attempted to shake her hand off. Using her rank she had hustled the erst while Vulcan to the ship's mess and had contacted Tuvok. Although he had yelled at her and muttered objections a threat of locking Vorik in the Brig had cooled any attempts at escape or insubordination.

Tuvok took Vorik to his quarters for a counseling/disciplinary session.

"You have engaged in conduct unbecoming to a Starfleet officer. Furthermore you forced a telepathic bond on Lieutenant Torres. It is more than probable that you transferred the ponn farr to her. You may have caused her death Ensign. Do you have anything to say on your behalf?" Tuvok stated.

"I cannot defend my actions my Superior. I acted on purely biological instincts. I need to mate and I wanted Lieutenant Torres. I thought she would make a suitable mate."Vorik meekly replied.

"You cannot force yourself on an on bonded female especially an non-Vulcan one. What you did amounts to rape of the mind. I believe you are a danger to the crew and the operation of this ship until the resolution of your ponn farr. You are hereby relieved of duty and ordered to report to Sickbay. You will spent your remaining days working with the doctor to come up with a resolution. When you are over the blood fever then you will compose a letter of apology to Lieutenant Torres. In the meantime you are not allowed to associate with her or any other female with the exception of Lieutenant Walsh. I have ordered her to keep an eye on you. Being that she is your friend and a security officer I hope this will not be a problem."

"I find this humiliating sir. I am not attracted to the other females on this ship."

"Then you will have no objection to the Deputy Commander keeping tabs on you. She will not be with you all the time. You will have a security guard posted with you when she is unavialable. Now report to Sickbay. Dismissed".

Vorik was embarrassed and chagrined. He was also scared. How would he resolve the ponn farr? What did the Doctor have in mind?

It turned out the Doctor's solution was not that painful. When Vorik came to Sickbay the holographic Doctor took him to the holodeck and introduced him to a dark-haired Vulcan female. Vorik told the Doctor he wanted someone real not a computer image?

"Am I not real to you?' the Doctor replied. " Let this beautiful girl help you. You can come here as many times as you want. Now I will leave you two alone."

Vorik managed to mate with the female but in his mind was a pair a beautiful dark Klingon eyes and a fiery temper. He wanted to tame Lieutenant Torres. But she was out of his reach.

* * *

Lieutenant Samantha Walsh sighed. She did not like the responsibility of posting guards on a dear friend. She kept thinking of the way Vorik looked when she reported to Sickbay to post a guard on Vorik. His expression was inscrutable except for his dark eyes. They looked almost painful. Luckily the Doctor gave Vorik a cortical monitor but Tuvok would not take off the guard detail. Vorik had barely spoken to her except when she was on duty watching him. She tried to initiate talks and played a game of chess but it was clear his mind was elsewhere.

Samantha wondered just why Vorik did not notice her except in the role of friend. She was almost as tall as he was. She had honey blond hair and clear sky blue eyes. She was a telepathic being half Betazed and half human. She was a good fighter and could match Vorik strength. She had sparred with both Tuvok and the younger Vulcan on many occasions. She knew about Vulcan customs and ritual. She had spent some time on Vulcan studying their mental disciplines so she could she shield her brain from the telepathic thoughts of others. Certainly she was a much better choice as a mate than Torres even though Torres was a friend also.

Samantha realized she loved Vorik. She always had. But he barely noticed her. She had dated other men on the ship but it was Vorik she was always drawn too. He was gentle and compassionate and remarkably intelligent. She could always discuss science, languages, and literature with him. He had taught her to play the Vulcan lyrette She was one of the few Non-Vulcans who could play. He had helped her hone her fighting techniques. He had taught several new techniques in meditation. She loved to see happiness reflected in his sparkling black eyes or that simple little twist of a smile. He often confided in her when there was no one else. She had sympathized with his attempts to attract Torres.

"Why can't you let me help you with your ponn farr?" she had asked him when she guarded him last in Sickbay.

"That is a private manner. You are my friend and I do not want to hurt you. I do not want to ruin a good friendship."

"Am I not an attractive woman, Vorik?" she challenged.

Vorik's head whipped around to stare at her. "You are aesthetically pleasing but you are not B'

Elanna. This conversation is finished. In fact if you can arrange to have other members of security guard me it would be most appreciated. "He went into the biobed facility leaving her alone.

Humiliated she exchanged shifts with another guard and proceeded to Engineering. It was clear that Vorik did not think of her as a woman. She wished she were B'Elanna so she could punch him and knock some sense into his arrogant little head.

* * *

Vorik was starting to get into the throes of the blood fever. Tomorrow he had to make his move on Torres. She was beaming down with an Away team to a remote planet to retrieve gallicite. He would disable the the communications on the ship and transport down to the planet surface . Then he would force her to mate with him. He went to his quarters to meditate and prepare for bed. A guard followed him. He was relieved to see it was not Lieutenant Walsh. He could not have faced her because he was afraid of his reaction. He was starting to develop feelings for her too but they were not as strong as his attraction for B'Elanna. He could not afford to be distracted.

Samantha was horrified. She had telepathically read Vorik's mind and knew what he was about to do.

She had to do something. Should she tell Tuvok or the Doctor? No, Vorik would be confined to the brig or the holodeck. Vorik needed a woman and she was the obvious choice. She would help Vorik

relieve his blood fever tonight.

Vorik sat on his bed and trembled. The blood fever had started. He needed relief now. He had to go after Torres. His blood and heart were flame. He could not remember anything. His logic was ripped away. The chimes on his door rang and a beautiful blond angel stepped into his quarters. She was dressed in a strapless white dress. This was a dream but when Vorik reached for her she felt real. Vorik pulled the dress off of her creamy shoulders and bit one rosy breast. His lips trailed over the pink face and he placed kisses on the eyes and mouth of the lovely apparition. He gently undressed her and encouraged her to slip off his red meditation robe. Then he scooped up the soft angel in his arms and placed her on the bed. When he thrust his member into her she opened her petals to him. They both rode together on a fiery wave and climaxed to supernova like a distant star. They came together multiple times during the long night and the early hours of the morning. Vorik finally fell into a deep peaceful sleep after he was spent.

Samantha awoke early in the morning. Vorik was sprawled on top of her with his arm around her waist. She tried to get up but found her ribs were bruised. She had purple marks on her breast and neck. She was in trouble and she would have to be careful. Maybe after her shift she would go to Sickbay. Then she would have to tell Tuvok and the Doctor what happened. She carefully disengaged herself, planted a kiss on Vorik's fevered brow and dressed. She called for a guard to come relieve her then when he came she returned to her own quarters to shower and prepare for her shift. She had forgotten her gold necklace with her name on it.

Samantha could barely walk. She hurt all over. She remembered the night before and Vorik's frantic lovemaking. She had ridden the galaxy with him. She felt his passion erupt into her like a volcano. He must not know it was me. She would remember this night forever but when knew Vorik would end his friendship with her if he suspected her deception. She would have to be careful.

Vorik awoke a changed man. His logic and cool head returned. The blood fever was gone. How? He then remembered the beautiful angel that had come to him. It was not a dream. A real woman had saved his life. Who was she? He had to find out who she was. He did not need B'Elanna any longer.

He looked down at a glint of gold on the floor. He picked up the gold chain with the name Samantha engraved on it. Of course! Who else would know Vulcans so well? A spark of anger emanated at her deception but affection rose to replace it. She was not afraid of him. She loved him. He had to find her. What if she was hurt?

Vorik was examined and returned to duty. He wanted to apologize to B'Elanna but the Klingon was on the Away mission. He was needed in Engineering to connect the gallicite to the warp coils. He did not have a chance to see Samantha either. She had gone on the Away mission to look at the planet ruins. She had tripped and had probably broken her ribs. She did not go to Sickbay but continued on duty until her shift ended. Tuvok was concerned about her. He told her to report to Sickbay when she had a chance.

That might everyone met on the recreation deck. B'Elanna was eating with Tom, Ensign Kim and some of the engineering staff.

"Well B'Elanna did the gallicite help?" asked Tom.

"The warp coils are repaired, " the Chief Engineer coolly replied.

"I see Vorik helped you," Ensign Kim remarked.

"It was the least he could do after giving me his blood fever."

"Are you all right Lieutenant?" Ensign Kim asked, "Is the blood fever gone?"

"I am fine. Tom Paris helped me." She grabbed Tom's hand and kissed it.

B'Elanna looked at Ensign Vorik and Tuvok sitting at another table. She glared at them.

"I am glad that I did not have to mate with that miserable little Vulcan weasel. The thought of his filthy hands touching me makes me nauseous!" She shouted it loudly for everyone to hear including the two Vulcans. They both ignored her.

Samantha had barely started her meal when she heard the nasty words. She rose and strode over to their table. Hot anger burst within her chest. She yelled at the Klingon. "A p'tok like you is not worthy of polishing Vorik's boots! Your conduct is unbecoming an officer! You take back what you said to my friend. He deserves an apology!".

"So you are the Vulcan's little whore! Did he pant like a dog when you screwed him?!"the Klingon shouted back.

Samantha raised her arm to strike.

B'Elanna She slapped the security officer across the face. Samantha managed to hit the Engineer in the stomach knocking her down. B'Elanna got up then delivered a blow to Samantha's ribs. She fell to the ground and started coughing up blood.

Vorik and Tuvok reached her first. Tuvok called Sickbay and Vorik cradled Samantha in his arms. She lost consciousness with his soft voice murmuring in her ears.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha woke in Sickbay with Tuvok sitting by her bed. She was disappointed to see him.

"How do you feel?" Tuvok asked.

"Like I was caught in the middle of an ion storm and hit from all sides," she replied weakly.

"The Doctor said you have sustained several broken ribs and one of your lungs has collapsed. Your ribs were broken before you had the fight with Lieutenant Torres. You should not be going on Away missions when you are injured. You do not need to tell me where your injuries originated. Security Officer Ramirez reported that you had entered Vorik's quarters the night before. You no doubt decided to help him through his ponn farr, Lieutenant?"

Samantha blushed. "Yes I did."

"That was a decided risk. Vorik could have injured or killed you. But now is the aftermath. You will spend three days in here and then you will have a week off duty. During that time you must explore your emotional attachment to the Ensign. The two of you must work things out so that duty on the ship is not compromised. That is an order. I wish you good day Lieutenant. By the way Lieutenant Torres is waiting outside to apologize to you. As for the Ensign I had to send him to rest because he was exhausted from staying with you. He may even be outside now. If you need o talk, I will listen. You are my best officer and a good friend. Live long and proper, Samantha." Tuvok turned on his heel and left.

B'Elanna entered with Vorik. Samantha could not miss the way they looked at each other. She graciously accepted the engineer's apology. She would not look at Vorik. Torres left them alone.

Vorik looked down at the woman who had been his friend for so long. What could he say to her?

What can you say to someone one who risked their life to save yours?

"Lieutenant, Samantha," he began, "I want to personally thank you for saving my life. I am in your debt. But why did you do it? There is no logic behind it."

"It was very logical," she replied coolly. "I could not let one of the ship's best engineers die and I wanted to save a dear friend whom I cherish. Those are two strong logical reasons don't you think?"

"You are not being truthful, Samantha," Vorik stated. "There must be another reason other than friendship to act as you did. You will not admit that you are romantically attached to me, that you find me attractive. I will not accept this deception Samantha. You have compromised our friendship. Friendship involves trust. You lied to me when you did not admit who you were when you visited me in my quarters and you are lying to me now. Unless you admit your true feelings our friendship is over."

Tears burned Samantha's eyes. Then they streamed down her face "I did it because I love you, Vorik. I have always loved you"she sobbed. "I kept my feelings from you because I did not want to ruin our friendship. I did not want to lose you."

She turned away from Vorik and sobbed into her pillow. She expected him to leave. She had lost him and she could not bear it.

Vorik stepped around the bed and sat down beside her. He lifted her gently from the pillow and pulled her into his arms.

"You will never lose me m'chjean" he murmured into her hair." I cherish three and love thee Samantha." He rocked her gently until she fell asleep.

A few days later Vorik and Samantha had a table in the Rec room.

Vorik said to Samantha, "Let me take this opportunity to declare Kunat soleek, my desire to become your mate. I am asking you to marry me."

Samantha answered "Yes, but I want to date you for awhile to make you realize this is what you truly want. After all you just got over Torres".

Vorik agreed. "I know this is what I want but I will court you for a while." Then he covered her lips with a gentle kiss so she could no longer interrupt him.

They were engaged for a year. They had a shipboard wedding and a Vulcan wedding. Tuvok performed the Vulcan wedding. B'Elanna and Tom stood up with the happy couple. They were joined forever and always. Vorik was happy with his new mate. Samantha cherished him as no woman ever could.


End file.
